Misty's Decision
by Diamond Dust
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up*Misty is tired of be ignored by Ash and leaves for Trovita Island to visit Rudy. Ash finds out where she is going and follows her to try and win her back.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Wish I did, but I don't. I hope you like this, this is my first try at a romance fic, so be gentle. Please review.  
  
Misty's Decision  
  
By Diamond Dust  
  
  
  
To: rudy@orangecrew.com  
  
From: misty@kantogymleaders.com  
  
Subject: Hi  
  
Rudy,  
  
Hi! Do you think I could come stay with you for awhile? Ash is being a total ass and I need to get away for awhile. A couple of days ago his friend Richie showed up and he has been ignoring me ever since. There is a boat leaving for Trovita Island tomorrow. Would that be okay?  
  
Misty  
  
To: misty@kantogymleaders.com  
  
From: rudy@orangecrew.com  
  
Subject: Re: Hi  
  
Misty,  
  
Hey! It's good to hear from you. Sure, you can come here. The gyms been slow so tomorrow would be fine. See you tomorrow.  
  
Rudy  
  
  
  
Misty picked up her bag and walked into the kitchen to say good-bye to Mrs. Ketchum. She was at the sink doing the dishes from breakfast.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
"Good-bye Misty. Aren't you going to wait and tell the boys good-bye?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as she hugged Misty.  
  
"No." Misty replied coolly.  
  
"I really think that you should."  
  
I don't, Misty thought.  
  
"Oh well," Mrs. Ketchum said when Misty didn't answer. "Have a safe trip."  
  
Misty smiled and then walked out the door and got on her bike. She had finally given up on Ash ever getting her another bike and bought herself a new one. She pulled out on the street and started riding towards Viridian City. At Viridian City she was going to catch a boat to Trovita Island.  
  
It was a beautiful summer day and the sun was streaming through the trees. Misty was enjoying herself until she got a glimpse of a group of Kakuna hanging from a tree. She let out a scream and made it to Viridian City in record time.  
  
She pulled into a rental storage place and paid to have her bike kept safe until she got back. Glancing down at her watch Misty saw that she still had half an hour until the boat left. She glanced down at the boat dock, and noticed that there was an ice cream parlor in-between there and where she was. She walked down to it and ordered a large strawberry dish of ice cream.  
  
Misty sat down and jabbed her spoon into the ice cream and sighed. Ash made her want to scream, but she didn't because she didn't want to make a scene. She cared about him more than anything but right now he was driving her crazy. Misty wasn't even sure if he liked her back, sometimes he acted like he did and other times he didn't, like he was now. She had finally had enough of it. She been wanted to visit Rudy anyway. He would never ignore her. She finished her ice cream and then looked at her watch and saw that she had ten minutes so she started heading down to the dock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The back door of the Ketchum resident burst open and Ash, Richie, and Brock came in.  
  
"Go ahead and go upstairs, I'll get the snacks." Ash said to the others. They nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Don't eat too much. Lunch will be ready in about an hour."  
  
"We won't, Mom." Ash replied.  
  
He opened the refrigerator and pulled out four sodas and a container of chip dip. He then pulled a bag of chips out of the cupboard. With all of the snacks in his arms Ash walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Misty, you want to come upstairs with us?" Getting no response he set the snacks down and saw that she wasn't in the room. He turned around and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, where's Misty?"  
  
"She said that she was going to be gone for a couple of weeks. She left about an hour ago."  
  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
  
"Somewhere in the Orange Islands, but I can't remember where."  
  
"It wasn't Trovita, was it?" He asked trying to keep the panic from his voice.  
  
"Now that you mention it, that does sound right." Ash quickly left the room, not wanting to swear in front of his mother.  
  
"Shit!" he muttered once he was sure that he was out of hearing range of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Ash! Where's the food?" Brock's voice yelled from upstairs. Ash didn't reply and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Is she getting there by boat?"  
  
"Yeah, her boat leaves in." Mrs. Ketchum looked at the clock, ".ten minutes from Viridian City." Ash bolted out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" his mother asked but Ash was long gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash ran out onto the street and then pulled a poke'ball of his belt.  
  
"Charizard, Go!" Charizard appeared with a roar.  
  
"Charizard, I need you to take me to Viridian City as fast as you can!" Ash jumped onto Charizard's back and they were off.  
  
Charizard was fast but they had never gotten to Viridian City in less that fifteen minutes. Most people thought that Poke'mon was most important thing in Ash's life, but that had taken a back seat to something else. Misty. He wished that he had told her that she was his whole world. He had tried to tell her how he felt, but every time he went to tell her he chickened out, or someone or something interrupted him.  
  
As they were skimming over the forest Ash suddenly realized why Misty had left. He hadn't spoken to her much over the last several days, let alone spend anytime with her. He glanced down at the forest and saw that they were about over the spot where he had met her that day that she had pulled him out of the river which made him miss her all the more.  
  
Ash look up and was about thrown off when Charizard suddenly stopped. They seemed to be stuck in a clear, sticky web. He looked around to see where the web had come from when he heard some all to familiar laughing.  
  
"NO! Not now!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To unite the peoples within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now of prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
  
The whole while that they were saying the motto Ash was trying to escape from there trap but only managed to entangle himself more.  
  
"Hand over your Pikachu, twerp!" Jessie demanded.  
  
"I don't have him with me!" Ash yelled back.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked.  
  
"I left him home."  
  
"Oh well, we'll just take the rest of you Poke'mon then." Jessie said.  
  
Charizard was now extremely mad started to shoot flamethrowers everywhere. On of the attacks hit the web and it instantly melted. Ash saw this and ordered the fire Poke'mon to melt all the web around them. Within half a minute Ash and his Poke'mon were free.  
  
"James! Why didn't you get the fire proof webbing?" Jessie yelled as she whacked him over the head.  
  
"Cause you told me to get the shock proof kind!"  
  
"Are you guys done yet? I have to go." Ash yelled from behind them.  
  
"Your not going anywhere until you give us all your Poke'mon!" Jessie said.  
  
"I don't think so. Bayleef Go!" Ash said as he tossed out Bayleef ball. "Bayleef use your vinewhip on Team Rocket." Bayleef's vinewhips shot out and started hit the members of Team Rocket.  
  
"Charizard! Use you flamethrower!" Charizard did and as it hit Team Rocket and they blasted off.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all yelled before disappearing on the horizon.  
  
Ash recalled Bayleef and then climbed back on Charizard. "Let's go!".  
  
Charizard made it the rest of the way to Viridian City in about seven minutes. They landed at the dock and Ash started running to a boat that was loading, but he had only taken a few steps when he heard a loud thud behind him. He turned around and saw that Charizard had collapsed from exhaustion. He recalled Charizard and silently promised to take him to a Poke'mon Center after he found Misty.  
  
Ash sprinted all the way to the boat and stopped in front of the man taking tickets. It took him a few seconds before he was able to talk.  
  
"Is this the boat going to Trovita Island?"  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry but that boat left twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Were you supposed to be on that boat, sir?"  
  
"No.I." Ash thought about getting on Charizard and flying to the boat but then remember that he had collapsed and knew that the Poke'mon would need several days to recover. "When does the next boat for Trovita Island leave?"  
  
The man pulled a schedule out of his pocket and said, "The day after tomorrow."  
  
Ash thanked the man and then went to the ticket booth a purchased a ticket for that boat and then walked to the Poke'mon Center. Nurse Joy scolded him for making his Charizard overwork himself and then healed him. Ash left the Center and then started the walk home.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon. I want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter. Sorry this took awhile, I'm a procrastinator. Please review.  
  
Misty's Decision  
  
By Diamond Dust  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Mrs. Ketchum, Brock and Richie were all sitting at the kitchen table worried and wondering where Ash had gone. No one had anything for a while. Suddenly the door opened and they all saw Ash. Mrs. Ketchum ran up to her son with Brock and Richie in tow. As if there had been some signal, they all started asking him questions at the same time.  
  
"Ash, what happened?"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Ash glanced up at them and then returned his eyes to the floor.  
  
"She's gone." he said then left the kitchen and went up to his room. Brock and Richie started to leave to go after him but Mrs. Ketchum stopped them.  
  
"Give him some time to himself." She said. Brock and Richie nodded and then decided to go to the living room.  
  
"What's wrong with Ash?" Richie ask once they had sat down on the couch.  
  
"Ash has had a thing for Misty for years, but he never told her. He probably feels like he's lost her. I can see why she left though."  
  
Richie nodded, "This is my fault."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Never once did I suggest that we invite Misty to come with us."  
  
"You've got a point there. I didn't either. Man, we've been jerks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We will be arriving at Trovita Island in five minutes, please start to gather your belongings."  
  
Misty closed the magazine she had been reading and got up and put it back on the rack she had gotten it from. She then went back to her seat and pulled he bag from underneath it. Walking over to the window, she could see Trovita Island in the distance. She continued to watch is island as the boat go closer. It pulled up to the dock and Misty got in line with the rest of the passengers to exit the boat.  
  
As soon as she was off the boat she spotted Rudy and his sister, Mauri. Mauri ran up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey Mauri!" Misty said once she had let her go.  
  
"It's been a long time. It's good to see!" Mauri responded and then took Misty's hand and drug her over to where Rudy was waiting.  
  
"For you." He said as he pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.  
  
"They're beautiful." Misty said as she hugged him. Rudy then picked up her back and they started walking to the gym. Once they got here Rudy said,  
  
"You'll be sleeping in Mauri's room." Mauri led the way to her room. A second bed had been set up in the room and it was a little crowded but it would be okay. Misty unpacked a little while she talked to Mauri. After she was done they went back out to the living room and found Rudy sitting on the couch waiting for them.  
  
"I know you just got here and your probably tired but there is a carnival on the island and today is the last day that it is here. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"  
  
"I love carnivals! Of course I want to go." Misty replied.  
  
"Well, let's go then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Ketchum sit down that last dish of food on the table. She had made a large dinner since none of them had eaten lunch after what had happen earlier that day. She then went to the living room and told Brock and Richie it was time to eat.  
  
"Ash! It's time for dinner!" she called up the stairs.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Came Ash's reply. Everyone's mouth dropped open, Ash Ketchum had never missed a meal in his life.  
  
"Are you sure, honey?" Mrs. Ketchum asked once she got over her shock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash rolled over and look at the ceiling. He smiled slightly the reaction he imagined everyone having to what he had just said. It didn't last long because he knew that Misty would have reacted the same way.  
  
Why had he been so stupid? It was the only thing he could think about. He had caused her to leave and of all the places she could have gone she went to Trovita Island. Rudy obviously had a crush on her. Rudy and Misty together.he didn't even want to think about. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.  
  
He sighed and put his face in his hands. Pikachu was down at the end of the bed asleep. The Poke'mon had exhausted himself trying to cheer Ash up. Ash got up and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a picture of Misty.  
  
I'm sorry, he thought to the picture. He then slumped back down on the bed, careful not to kick Pikachu. A thundershock was not something he needed right now. He laid there admiring Misty's beautiful facial features. After awhile he put the picture on the table beside his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
I am so stupid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock and Richie were sitting in the guest room. They both glanced at the wall that separated the room that they were in from Ash's. There was no sound coming from the room.  
  
"I think I'll sleep in here tonight." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, Ash needs his space." They waited until they heard Ash's door open and then Brock snuck in the room and started to gather some things. He then heard the toilet flush and quickly got of the room before Ash came back. He got back into the guest room and set his stuff down.  
  
"You think Ash will be in a better mood tomorrow?" Richie asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe I should go home." Richie said.  
  
"Don't do that, cause then I won't have anyone to talk to. Beside maybe well get lucky and be able to cheer Ash up."  
  
"It's worth a try, I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rudy and Misty were walking back from the carnival. Mauri had gotten tired of walking and was being carried by Rudy. The sun was starting to set. They reached the gym and Misty sat down on a bench that was facing the sunset. She was still holding the large stuffed Staryu that Rudy had won for here. Rudy went inside and put Mauri to bed, she had fallen asleep on the way back.  
  
Rudy came back out after a few minutes and sat down next to Misty. They sat in silence for awhile watching the sun set.  
  
"Are the sunsets always this beautiful in the Orange Islands?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah. But you know what? Your more beautiful than any sunset I have ever seen." Rudy said as he placed his hand on hers. Misty looked at him and smiled. Rudy then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He quickly pulled away and said,  
  
"I'm sorry, that's was wrong."  
  
"No, it's okay." She replied and they went back to watching the sunset.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm not sure if I'm spelling Mauri right so if I'm wrong let me know. 


End file.
